


just how hungry are you?

by Clown_Teeth



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dubious Consent, Forced, Forced blow job, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex for Food, Smut, Starvation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/pseuds/Clown_Teeth
Summary: "How long has it been since you've eaten, huh?" Murdoc asked, his lips curling into a taunting smirk.2D swallowed, supremely aware of how empty his stomach was. Normally he could brush the hunger off, but the attention called to it made his stomach rumble."I'll give you some food, right now, if you do somethin' fer me," Murdoc continued, his voice dripping with false kindness. His tone was so sweet it made 2D's stomach hurt."What d'yew want, Mudz?" 2D asked, his voice quiet."Get on yer knees."
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	just how hungry are you?

2D sat in his underwater room, bored as ever. Murdoc had confiscated his keyboard, claiming it to be too irritating. In fact, almost anything 2D had in his room that could make noise had been taken by Murdoc. His iPod, his phone, his keyboard, his guitar; he was afraid if he sang too loud Murdoc would actually cut his vocal chords out. He used to have a radio, which he would use to try and reach out to Noodle or Russel; or anyone really. But Murdoc took that from him as well.

2D found himself writing; songs, short stories, quick poems. Anything to fill the days. The long, never-ending days. They seemed to drag on for years, only for him to sleep, wake up, and live through it once more.

His routine was clear now, having long since memorized it. Wake up, feed the small goldfish in the corner of his room. Murdoc would call him crazy if he knew just how much he spoke to that little fish. Then he would shower, brush his teeth, spend an hour re-trying hairstyles he'd never wear. Get dressed, clean up the room, take so many pills his thoughts would jumble together. Write until it got dark.

Around this time, Murdoc would bring his food. He'd slam his door open without warning, toss a plate - usually whatever Murdoc hadn't eaten from his own dinner - across the floor, sneer at 2D, and leave as suddenly as he arrived. That was, if Murdoc felt like feeding him that night.

2D would then salvage what he could from the meager meal, and eat alone. He'd slide the plate under the door, and climb into bed. So cold, so alone. If he was lucky, he wouldn't cry before he fell asleep.

And then he'd wake in the morning, only to do it all over again.

Tonight was no different, and he was anxiously eyeing the tiny clock by his bed, awaiting Murdoc with his supper. As expected, the door swung open, Murdoc rushing into the room. However, he didn't have a plate in his hand.

"You," Murdoc sneered, pointing an accusatory finger in 2D's direction. "Come with me."

2D blinked slowly, surprised, before hesitantly standing. He stayed silent, having learned long ago not to poke the beast. He followed Murdoc out of the room, and up a flight of stairs.

The air was different, clearer. The further above water he got, the easier it became for him to breathe. He hadn't realized just how stuffy his room had been. When was the last time he left that underwater hell?

Murdoc stopped at a door, struggling to open it.

"Damned knob is stuck," he complained, just as bitchy as 2D remembered him to be.

"D'yew want me to h-"

"No!" Murdoc snapped, cutting 2D off, scowling angrily. "I don't need yer help, you pathetic twit!"

2D winced, taking a step back. Total silence it was, then.

Eventually, the door opened, scraping along the doorframe with a hideous cracking sound. The wood was splintered, cracking. Murdoc rolled his eyes at the structural problems, and strolled into the room without batting an eye.

Perks of living on an island of trash, 2D supposed.

2D followed him, looking around the trashed room. Empty and broken bottles were scattered across the floor, furniture turned onto its side. A window was smashed, and a breeze blew through, the salty air blowing his hair across his face.

"So wha' did yew bring me 'ere for?" he asked after a moment, shuffling around nervously.

An evil smile stretched across Murdoc's face, and a feeling of unease washed over 2D. His heart pounded; he was anxious. Murdoc took a predatory step towards him, and 2D instinctively stepped back, intimidated.

Murdoc clicked his tongue, continuing to step toward him. 2D froze, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Murdoc stopped, within arms reach now.

"How long has it been since you've eaten, huh?" Murdoc asked, his lips curling into a taunting smirk.

2D swallowed, supremely aware of how empty his stomach was. Normally he could brush the hunger off, but the attention called to it made his stomach rumble.

"I'll give you some food, right now, if you do somethin' fer me," Murdoc continued, his voice dripping with false kindness. His tone was so sweet it made 2D's stomach hurt.

"What d'yew want, Mudz?" 2D asked, his voice quiet.

"Get on yer knees."

2D shook his head quickly, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "N-No, Mu'doc," he sputtered, "I told yew I don' wanna do that anymore-"

"Well, yer either gonna do it," Murdoc snapped loudly, cutting 2D off. "Or yer not gonna eat."

2D whimpered, fear and disgust washing over him. He knew Murdoc was serious, he knew if he wanted to eat he'd have to give him what he wanted. Murdoc took another menacing step towards him, and he shuddered, the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up.

"So what's it gonna be, hm, faceache?"

2D sniffled, tears already pickling the corners of his eyes. He dropped to his knees in front of Murdoc, shame rushing through him. Murdoc was smirking, already undoing his pants. 2D dropped his head, staring at his lap, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Murdoc's fingers tangled in 2D's hair, yanking his head back, forcing him to look at him. 2D let out a pitiful whimper that Murdoc ignored, already pressing the tip of his cock to his lips. 2D shuddered, opening his mouth, letting Murdoc slide his cock all the way to the back of his throat.

He was sobbing now, sniffling and gagging on his dick. Murdoc was already guiding his head, using his grip on his hair to fuck his face. 2D's nose slammed repeatedly against the tangled mess of hair donning Murdoc's pelvis, the musky smell overwhelming. Tears streamed down his cheeks, smearing across Murdoc's lower stomach.

Murdoc fucked his face, thrusting his hips into 2D's mouth quick and hard, slamming his head down on his cock all the while. 2D was retching, coughing, gasping for air, but Murdoc showed no mercy, continuing to pound into his mouth.

Murdoc's cock slammed against the back of 2D's throat, hot ropes of cum shooting out of his tip. 2D swallowed it hungrily; his cum was practically the only thing he'd eaten in days. He shoved himself away from Murdoc, sputtering and gasping for air.

A proud smirk pulled at Murdoc's lips as he zipped his pants up. 2D was coughing, still on his knees, spit and cum dripping down his chin.

"Good job, ya pitiful twat," Murdoc announced, his voice loud and proud. "Whadya want to eat?"

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH MURDOC IS AN ASSHLE WHAT ABT IT?  
> this is set during plastic beach, done by request from a friend of mine


End file.
